Episode 770 (1st May 1968)
Plot Ray stands up to Len and refuses to leave Fairclough and Booth as Jerry took him on. Len goes for him and Jerry has to separate them. He suggests Ray takes a walk but Len insists he stays to hear what he has to say. Hilda and Annie quiz Elsie about the change of venue for Dennis anmd Jenny's wedding and she drops subtle hints about nosey parkers living in the area. Jerry makes Len see that Ray is a good plumber and they need one for the maisonettes contract. He also tells him that he and Ray are very alike. In response, Len refuses to sack Stan. Jenny ponders why her dad is favouring Monica. Dennis looks forward to his commission of over £80 arriving in the post as he's skint. Albert thinks its unnatural that Les and Maggie never come into the Rovers but Jack says it's their own business. Gordon finds Shirley in the builder's yard by herself at night. She tries to flirt with him but he easily resists. Feeling threatened by Lucille, she asks him to go out with the girl himself and keep her away with Ray. Jerry warns Ray that he'll be sacked if he steps out of line. Len gets annoyed as Ray creeps round the Rovers' regulars. Ray meets Shirley in the yard. She tells him she'll scratch Lucille's eyes out if she goes near him. The next morning, Len finds the yard unlocked and Jerry tells him Ray had the key, causing them to argue. The post arrives at No.11 and Dennis is horrified when he only gets £25 wages for the month. Elsie doesn't entirely trust his story that he's been working hard and tells him to sort the matter out fast. Len throws Shirley out of the yard when she turns up to talk to Ray. Hilda and Annie speculate if Jenny is pregnant. Elsie begins to look for a job as she doesn't want to use Steve's money to live on. The workforce of Fairclough and Booth arrive with their cart to begin work on the maisonettes. Stan gets a frosty welcome from Reg Barton and the others. Elsie looks through Dennis's wages and finds a bundle of £5 notes. Reg makes the other workers down tools as Stan is part of Len's team. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Gordon Clegg - Bill Kenwright *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson Guest cast *Jenny Sutton - Mitzi Rogers *Site Workman - Ted Morris *Reg Barton - Brian Peck *Shirley Walton - Stephanie Turner Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Maisonettes' building site *Mawdsley Street *Fairclough and Booth - Yard Notes *In this episode the Grape Street set showing the terraced side of Coronation Street started to be used for the first time in the programme with the façade of the Corner Shop being seen in the background of the first of two OB recorded scenes set on the building site for the Maisonettes. Two episodes later, the frontage of the first house - No. 13 - was seen and outdoor filming replaced indoor studio recording thereafter. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dennis makes more plans *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,850,000 homes (6th place). Category:1968 episodes